dynamiteentertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Esmeralda Aguilar (Earth-818793)
| Relatives =Black Sparrow II (granddaughter) | Universe = Earth-818793 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Spanish | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Vigilante; formerly Thief; Criminal | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Victor Gischler; Aaron Campbell | First = The Shadow Vol 1 8 | First2 = | Death = | Quotation = | Speaker = | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = Major Esmeralda Aguilar was a poor child growing up, and quickly learned how to steal off the streets and use her charming and innocent appearance to her advantage. At some point between her teenage years and 1937, she had developed the persona of The Black SparrowMasks 2 Vol 1 2. In 1937, Aguilar had become a gun smuggler and criminal during the Spanish Civil War. It was during the Spanish Civil War that she set up a man with the persona of El Ray, the alleged descendant of knights and kings who had come back to unite Spain following their Civil War. It was this "El Ray" character that attracted the attention of The Shadow, who later discovered that "The King" was nothing more than a puppet created by Aguilar. After The Shadow killed El Ray's men, he turned his attention to Aguilar herself, who was attempting to flee the Castle of Loarre. The Shadow then proceeded to push Aguilar off one of the towers of the castle, watching as she fell into the foggy nightThe Shadow Vol 1 11. Unbeknownst to The Shadow, Esmeralda managed to grab onto a gargoyle before hitting the ground. It was sometime shortly after these events that Aguilar left Spain and became a thief for hire. One of her employers in this new line of work was Gustav Argus, who hired the Sparrow to steal the Moon Stone from the American Museum of Natural History. Instead of giving Argus the Moon Stone, Aguilar decided to keep the artifact for herself and sell it at a later date for a hire price. After her scorned employer tracked her down in New York City, she turned to The Shadow for helpNoir Vol 1 1. When The Shadow turned on Aguilar following the capture of Argus and his thugs, the Black Sparrow was rescued by another vigilante thief: Miss Fury, who had previously contacted Aguilar anonymously about acquiring the Moon Stone. Black Sparrow and Miss Fury then teamed-up to investigate the possible location of an ancient Native American treasureNoir Vol 1. At some point, Aguilar, along with several other masked vigilantes, was brought to the future to help fight a time-traveler known as The Red DeathMasks 2 Vol 1. By the 1970s, Esmeralda had trained her granddaughter to become a new Black Sparrow, one who was more of a hero than a master criminalMasks 2 Vol 1 2. Esmeralda Aguilar passed away on December 9th, 1978Masks 2 Vol 1 8. | Powers = | Abilities = - She was a formidable opponent who was almost a match for The Shadow in terms of fighting skills. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Mauser C96 Pistol | Notes = | Trivia = | OtherMedia = | Links = }}